


Piece of Cake (Or Not)

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Fake Marriage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails, Benji and Ethan are forced to go undercover as a married couple. It should be simple, but the raging crush that Benji has had for Ethan for five years might prove a bit of an obstacle. (Prompt inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: "How about a fic in which they have to go undercover as a couple? Benji is already so deeply in love with Ethan that he's a flustered, sexually frustrated bumbling idiot whenever they go in-character." Because I am trash for this trope like you wouldn't believe.

How the hell did it end up like this? 

One minute he was sitting at his desk, minding his own business playing Halo, the next minute he was being informed of the craziness that his next mission would involve. 

The main objective: follow the target to his weekend vacation where he would be meeting up with a buyer to potentially sell on very dangerous chemical weapons. Simple enough, right? 

Wrong. 

This ‘vacation’ was located at a couple’s retreat in the Netherlands, where he would be attending with his wife. Once again, seemed simple enough on the surface, right? Just send in Jane and Ethan and they could get the job done.

Oh so very wrong. 

With Jane currently deep cover in China, it was clear how things would be going and Will out of commission after a mishap in Florence, that left them with only one option. Ethan and Benji would have to do this. Ethan and Benji would have to pose as a married couple. Ethan and Benji, who had been harbouring a ridiculous crush on his teammate for a solid five years resulting in overwhelming sexual desire whenever Ethan removed his shirt on a mission, would have to pretend to be married. 

This could only end well, right? 

That, he could not say for sure. 

All he did know was that he was currently sitting in the passenger seat of a car traveling down the highway towards their location and that suit Ethan was wearing was really making sitting down an uncomfortable and hard (no, Dunn, _difficult_. Not hard.) task. 

“You ok, Benj?” Ethan’s voice snapped him back to reality and he turned took look at the other man. 

“Me? Ok? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked with a laugh, looking down and twirling the ring he was wearing for his persona. “Feels weird to have a ring on this finger. Almost feels like I’m jinxing myself. Isn’t there some place where they reckon if you wear a ring on this finger before you’re married it’ll bring bad luck?” 

“I don’t know, is there?” Ethan asked, a smile on his face that made Benji unsure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. Or punch him _then_ kiss him. That could work. “Look, it’s just for a day or two, just enough time for us to follow him around and get the information we need. You’ll be back being happy and single again before you know it.” 

“Hey, who said anything about me being happy and single?” Benji questioned. 

“Are you?” 

“Happy? Sure why not?” 

“No, single.” 

“Oh…. Well, yeah, but that’s beside the point.” Benji’s expression made Ethan laugh and the blond couldn’t help his own chuckle as their car took the exit needed for the retreat. 

“Look, Benji, I didn’t make you do this to make you uncomfortable. We won’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Though hand holding might be a necessity.” 

“I think I can deal with that, Ethan. I’ll do what I have to.” Benji couldn’t deny that he was silently hoping that there might be some kind of PDA required. Maybe something more than just hand holding. But at the same time, he wouldn’t want it happening under these kinds of circumstances. If he was ever to kiss Ethan, he wanted it to be because they both wanted it and he had a strong suspicion that that was something that would never happen since he was 99.999% certain that Ethan did not swing that way. 

Before he knew it, they were pulling up at the retreat and Ethan turned off the engine. 

“Ready?” the older agent asked, smiling when Benji nodded in response. 

“More than I’ll ever be.” 

——–

“Welcome!” Their greeting was a little too excited for Benji’s taste as they walked up to the front desk, but both men gave the receptionist a smile. 

“Good afternoon.” Ethan said, voice smooth as he placed a hand on the counter. That voice sent a chill down Benji’s spine and he had to calm his breathing. “I have a reservation, the Luxury Suite for two.” Benji felt an arm wrap around his waist and he silently cursed, leaning into Ethan to seem natural. 

“Oh how lovely.” The woman behind the counter commented. “What was the name?” 

“Fletcher.” Ethan replied, watching as she typed away. Benji could not help noticing how at ease Ethan seemed to be at this, acting so natural as he embraced Benji. 

“Fletcher… Ah yes. Samuel and Richard? Perfect.” She printed off some paperwork for them to sign, all the while Benji finding himself unable to take his eyes off his co-worker the entire time. Once they were finally done, the woman held out two key card for them to take. “Just head down the hall and to your right, take the elevator to the fourth floor. Room 4003.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Ethan replied with a nod, taking the keys and guiding Benji down the hallway, his hand lingering on the small of Benji’s back just a little longer than he felt would have been necessary. By the time they reached their room, Benji could feel the heat rising in the back of his neck. He was starting to worry that he would not be able to do this, that he would get so flustered that he would mess up the job. But he had to focus on what he was doing, no matter how amazing Ethan’s arse looked in that suit. 

“Ok…” Ethan began once they were inside the room, shrugging off his jacket. 

“Dinner is at seven and Jackson is going to be there. We’ve ensured that we have a table nearby so that we can overhear everything, but I’ll make sure there’s a bug in their centrepiece before they arrive just to be sure.” 

“Sounds like a piece of cake.” Benji replied, tossing his jacket over the back of the chair and trying to distract himself from the fact that there was one king sized bed. 

——-

That night was no better, Ethan having picked a deep, navy blue suit, foregoing the jacket and simply wearing a black dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. It was torture for Benji, having to walk alongside him when he looked like that, with his hand once again at the small of Benji’s back. A shudder ran through him and he just hoped that Ethan had not noticed as they entered the restaurant. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” The man at the entrance greeted them. “Table for…” 

“Fletcher.” Benji replied, doing the talking this time as he felt Ethan’s thumb gently tracing circles where it remained on his back. That was unexpected and it really did not help his situation. As they were lead to their table, Benji could feel Ethan’s eyes on him and it was causing his neck to feel awfully hot. He just needed to sit down with a nice table to hide his body’s ridiculous reactions to this minimal attention. 

“Ow!” There was a loud crash as Ethan walked straight into a table and Benji spun just in time to see Ethan dropping something into the table centrepiece. “God, I’m sorry…” A few people had turned to look at them as Ethan laughed nervously, turning to Benji. “Richard you need to stop being so distracting.” His voice was lower, loud enough to be heard by the nearest people but still quiet enough to be spoken to Benji directly. 

“I can’t say it’s something I can help, darling.” Benji replied, injecting a little confidence into his voice as the waiter ushered them to their table. He couldn’t help notice the smile on Ethan’s face at that, which felt far too genuine to be part of his cover and he looked away, sitting down in his chair and immediately grabbing the menu. Once the waiter had left them, Benji fell into silence. Now, they just had to wait for their mark to arrive. 

“Are you ok?” Ethan asked, looking at him seriously. Benji flicked his gaze over the top of the menu and nodded. 

“Mmhmm. Completely fine, totally and entirely 100% okie dokie, why?” he asked, eyes beginning to scan the menu but not reading. He just needed to look away from the other agent. 

“You just seem a little flustered. Is something on your mind?” To make the conversation seem more ‘romantic’, Ethan reached across the table and took one of Benji’s hands in his own, causing Benji to jump a little. 

“Oh… Oh, no it’s ok. I’m fine, really.” Benji let the menu drop down to the table and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He forced a smile at Ethan, feeling one calloused thumb rubbing over his knuckles. “This place is nice. Nice and, uh…” _Romantic_. “Well it’s nice.” 

“Yeah.” Ethan replied, glancing over Benji’s face, eyes searching for something. “Ben-“

“Are you ready to order, gentlemen?” The waiter broke them from their thoughts and just like that, their hands parted and Benji found himself longing for that touch just once more. Benji gave the waiter a small smile and the pair ordered, the technician forcing himself not to look at Ethan as they told the waiter what they wanted for their meals. It seemed to take forever to Benji as the man standing before them jotted down their choices and he glanced around the restaurant nervously, heart pounding in preparation for what he was about to do.

“Thank you, I’ll take your order through to the kitchen right away.” And finally, the waiter was gone, leaving them alone once more. 

“Ethan, I need to tell you someth-“ Ethan seemed to freeze and Benji instinctively worried that this was a bad idea before he had even begun, but then the other man held up a finger. 

“They’re here.” 

_Bloody hell, talk about timing_. Benji gave a small nod and began to listen in, keeping up their appearance by looking at each other and smiling every now and then. This dinner was going to be quite difficult… 

——

By the time dinner was over, they had managed to get all of the information that they needed. It had been a long time since a mission had gone this smoothly and Benji could feel himself relaxing. It would be over soon and he could get back to his regular life. Once dinner was done, they left the restaurant and made their way back up to the bedroom, Ethan’s hand absent from Benji’s back this time. That unnerved the younger man and he tried to focus on something else. 

“Nice meal.” He commented as they walked through the door of their room. 

“Benji, what was it you had to tell me at dinner?” Ethan asked, cutting straight to the point and causing Benji to freeze. 

“Oh… Oh that? I was just gonna say… That I’ll take the sofa tonight.” He replied, throwing Ethan one of his trademark grins. 

“Benji. Firstly, I know that’s not what you were gonna say.” Ethan crossed the room towards him, arms folded across his chest. “And secondly, I’m not letting you sleep on the sofa, ok? It’s plenty big enough for us both.”

“I know that, Ethan, I just can’t share a bed with you, alright?” Benji realised how awful that sounded and he brought up a hand to cover his own mouth, immediately worrying about how Ethan would interpret that. 

“Oh… I see…” Ethan’s face seemed to fall and Benji immediately shook his head. 

“No no no, it’s not that… I just-“ He sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. “Ok, here is where I make the biggest arse out of myself and just hope that you don’t hate me.” Hands came up to try and help himself make his point, but he still struggled to find his words. “I… For quite a while… Thing is… I was trying to tell you that I… Like you.” The last three words were dragged out awkwardly as he looked at Ethan, chewing his lower lip as he waited for a response. Silence fell between them for a few moments and Benji tried to gauge some kind of response from Ethan, but his expression was unreadable. And that concerned him quite a lot, because he had potentially ruined a ten year long friendship. 

But then the unexpected happened. 

He felt two hands gripping his cheeks firmly and before he knew it, soft lips were crashing down against his own. In stunned silence, he froze up, hands coming to Ethan’s shoulders and giving a small push, staring into the other man’s eyes as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

“Ethan…. What was that?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Benji. It’s not exactly becoming.” Ethan replied, a smirk on his lips. 

“Oh… Right…” Benji slammed his mouth shut, having found it open quite wide in shock. 

“Now, can I get back to it?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
